The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus for recording data on an optical disk as an information recording medium and reproducing data recorded on the optical disk.
In recent years, optical disks have received a great deal of attention as large-capacity information recording media. The optical disk has tracks for recording data. The optical disk apparatus records data on the optical disk or reproduces data recorded on the optical disk by irradiating the optical disk with a light beam while rotating the optical disk at a predetermined speed. More specifically, the optical disk apparatus can record data along the track or reproduce data recorded along the track by tracing, along the track, the beam spot of the light beam irradiating the optical disk. The optical disk apparatus can move the beam spot of the light beam along the radius of the optical disk. This movement can jump the beam spot of the light beam to a target track. However, since the optical disk rotates at a predetermined speed, the beam spot may land at a position on the disk upon jump that deviates from a position on the straight line connecting the position before the jump and the center of the optical disk. This may decrease the data recording/reproduction efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical disk apparatus capable of preventing a decrease in data recording/reproduction efficiency.
According to the present invention, there is provided an optical disk apparatus for recording data on a track formed on an optical disk and reproducing data recorded on the track, comprising rotation means for rotating the optical disk at a predetermined speed, irradiation means for irradiating the optical disk with a light beam for data recording and data reproduction, recording means for irradiating the optical disk rotated by the rotation means at the predetermined speed with the light beam provided from the irradiation means to record data from a first point to a second point along the track in units of sectors, and reproduction means for irradiating the optical disk rotated by the rotation means at the predetermined speed with the light beam provided from the irradiation means to reproduce data from the first point to the second point along the track in units of sectors.
According to the present invention, there is provided an optical disk apparatus for recording data on a track formed on an optical disk and reproducing data recorded on the track, comprising rotation means for rotating the optical disk at a predetermined speed, irradiation means for irradiating the optical disk with a light beam for data recording and data reproduction, generation means for adding an error correction code to data made up of a set of a plurality of sector data to generate an ECC block, recording means for irradiating the optical disk rotated by the rotation means at the predetermined speed with the light beam provided from the irradiation means to record data from a first point to a second point along the track in units of ECC blocks; and reproduction means for irradiating the optical disk rotated by the rotation means at the predetermined speed with the light beam provided from the irradiation means to reproduce data from the first point to the second point along the track in units of ECC blocks.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.